Crimson and Violet: A Synlet Story
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: When Violet decides she’s had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC
1. Help

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone! This is my first Incredible's FanFic, so please let me know what you think! Please r&r!!! : -D**

**Disclaimer (for the whole story)****: I don't own the Incredibles, but if I did, Syndrome would totally be my boyfriend . . .**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter One:**Help

The Parr family sat uncomfortably at the dinner table. It was a full two months after the whole, 'Syndrome Incident', and once again, up came the uncomfortable topic of 'Normal'.

"Normal? What do you know about normal? What does anyone in THIS family know about normal!" Violet exclaimed, banging her fork against the table, glaring angrily at her mother.

"Young lady, I will NOT have you take that tone with me!" Helen said, her tone stern. Violet ignored her, continuing with her tirade.

"I don't care what tone I use! And you can't make me care either, you're not the boss of me! I don't have to listen to you!"

"As long as you live in THIS house, yes you do!" Helen said, standing.

"Fine! Boss me around! Tell me what to do! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Violet screamed. Her mother looked taken aback, and the room went a deathly silent.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I never wanted to be a Super in the first place! It's hell not being able to tell friends where I'm going, or not having a boyfriend because it would mean having like, three different lives! I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"

"V-Violet . . .you're starting a monologue," Dash whispered, shrinking back in his chair. Violet's eyes flashed bright purple for a moment.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Don't you speak to your brother that way! You're acting like such a-" Helen paused, trying not to say something she would regret. Violet's eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead, say it. I'm acting like such a-"

"Like a such a child! You're acting like Syndrome, okay?!" Helen screamed. Tears burned at Violet's eyes, and she stood and left the room. Standing in the doorway, she looked to the ground, eyes covered by her long, dark hair.

"Comparing me to a villain, huh? Well then, maybe next time I see Syndrome, I'll ask if he needs a new assistant," she said, before running down the hallway and slamming the door to her room.

Violet threw herself onto her bed, sobbing her heart out into her pillow.

"Rough day, huh?"

Violet flipped over and gasped, drawing her knees closer to her body.

"Syn . . . syn.. syn-"

"S'ok, you can say it sweetheart," Syndrome said, stepping from the shadows and running a hand through his wavy red hair.

The next moment Syndrome found himself on the ground, being violently assaulted, as Violet began smacking him with a lamp.

"Ow! Hey! Quit that! Ouch, could you just-HEY!"

"Why won't you stay dead?!" Violet screamed.

"Vi?" a tentative voice came from the hallway. Violet's eyes grew wide and she pulled Syndrome up and shoved him into her closet.

"Stay here," she hissed, slamming the door. She ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, burying her face in the covers just as Dash opened the door.

"Vi? Are . . .are you okay?" Dash asked, touching his sister gently on the shoulder. In response, Violet threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"Vi . . .you know mom didn't mean it. She. . . She's really upset. Come back to dinner, please?"

"Get out of my room Dash. I don't want anything to do with you . . .Supers," Violet said angrily. Dash gave her a sad look before exiting her room, closing the door behind him.

Syndrome opened the closet door, a deep frown on his face.

"You really do sound like me," he said.

"What do you want?"

"To help,"

"To help? How could YOU possibly help me?" Violet said, inviting Syndrome to sit beside her on the bed.

"Well, I couldn't help but . . .err. . .over hear what you said at dinner. I have the technology to . . .uh, how to put this lightly . . .I have the technology to take away your powers,"

Violet sat shocked. Syndrome could take away her powers. She wouldn't have to be a Super anymore. Violet narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch," Syndrome said, opening his arms wide. "It's just that . . .I've always wanted to do something good with my life, and. . .well, you need help," he said.

"Please," Syndrome said, his bright blue eyes suddenly sad. "Please, let me help you,"

Violet was silent for a time, thinking. As if it wasn't strange enough that Syndrome was alive and well, except for a long scar that ran down his face, but that he was in her room, begging to let him help her.

"And you're sure that this will get rid of my powers completely?" she asked after a while.

"Completely," Syndrome said.

"And what if I. . .change my mind,"

"Then I suppose we could change the process, flip it around I guess,"

"You guess?" Violet said. Syndrome blushed slightly. It was odd, Violet thought, looking at the man whose face she had seen in so many of her nightmares, seeing Syndrome blushing, even slightly at that. Cold-hearted villains shouldn't blush.

'_What could have made him so. . .vulnerable,' _Violet thought. And then another, eerier question began nagging at her. _'Can I really trust him?'_

Violet stood and pulled a duffel bag from her closet and began filling it with clothing and other necessities.

"Just tell me the real reason you want to help me," she said, carelessly zipping the bag shut.

"Because. . .you're everything I've ever wanted to be,"

"You wanted to be a girl?"

"No! I mean a Super! You're powerful, and you. . .you can help people! Me. . .I only make things worse. It's sad kind of. I just wanted to help people, but I can't do anything but hurt. Every. . .normal person wants to be a Super. But now, a Super who wants to be normal?" Syndrome trailed off.

Violet stared at him for a moment, and for just a second, he looked almost. . .normal, as if there wasn't the twisted mind of an evil genius behind those eyes.

"Alright. But no funny stuff Syndrome,"

Syndrome's eyes flashed with annoyance and rage. His hands balled into fists, and his expression suddenly went darker. Violet suddenly remembered that this man was not one to be messed with. He was, in fact, at least twenty-seven years old and had over one-hundred pounds of muscle, whereas she was only fifteen and weighed ninety-two pounds. Super or not, Syndrome was a force to be reckoned with.

"Please. Don't. . .call me Syndrome. My name is Buddy. Buddy Pine, okay? And I'd prefer it if you called me that,"

"Fine," Violet said, casually flipping her hair out of her face, only to have it fall back. "But you have to call me Violet,"

"Deal," Buddy said, smirking and holding out a hand. Violet looked at it for a moment, hesitantly, knowing that taking his hand would mean leaving her whole world behind.

If she took his hand, she would loose her powers.

If she took his hand, her family may consider her a villain, and disown her.

If she took his hand, Invisigirl would cease to exist, and only Violet Parr would remain.

Or would she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen cautiously knocked on Violet's door.

"Vi? Vi, baby, it's me,"

There was no answer, and Helen bit her lip.

Had she been too harsh on her daughter?

'_Yes'_ she concluded, _'much too harsh'_

It was only natural for Supers of Violet's age to want a normal life. Helen could remember the feeling herself.

Blowing up at Violet and calling her a 'Villain' hadn't been the best idea, and Helen knew it.

"Vi. . .please come out here. I feel just awful about this whole thing. Can't we talk? Please?"

Still no answer.

Helen felt a knot tighten in her throat. Usually by this point, Violet would have come outside. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Vi?"

Helen pushed the door to Violet's room open. There was no one inside, and the room was unnaturally neat. Clothes were missing from Violet's closets and drawers, and her toothbrush was missing from the bathroom.

The knot in Helen's throat grew tighter.

"Violet?"

Nothing.

"Violet Parr, answer me right now young lady!"

Still nothing.

Walking over to Violet's bed, Helen sat with her head in her hands, trying not to cry.

It was then that Helen noticed two things.

One: Violet's Super Suit was missing from the wall, where she usually had it pinned up.

And Two: In it's place was a neatly folded note.

Helen took the note in her hands and scanned it thoroughly several times. She began to shake, and he skin went deathly pale.

"BOB!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know that was pretty bad, but I really hope you enjoyed that. And if you're wondering why Violet decided to go with Syndrome, just remember all the stupid stuff you may have done if you were mad at your parents. Well, anyways, hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Immature

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Hey people! Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please r&r!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Two**: Immature

Violet sat in a large jet, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Syndrome, or Buddy, as she was now forced to refer to him, sat across from her, leisurely sipping a glass of red wine.

"So tell me about yourself, sweetheart," Buddy said, leaning back in his chair. Violet glared at him.

"My name's not-"

"Yes, for the thousandth time, I know your name's not sweetheart, it's 'Violet'," Buddy said, mockingly. He made a face.

"Urgh! Violet Parr, what a name!"

"Your name is Buddy Pine, and you've gone by the name of Syndrome!" Violet shot back.

"Invisigirl!"

"Wannabe Super!"

"Incompetent Little Brat!"

"Hot Head!"

". . .stupid!" Buddy finished lamely. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh! You might not want to think too hard, you might hurt yourself!" she said sarcastically. Buddy's only response was a sharp bark of laughter.

'_How uncharacteristic of him,'_ Violet thought.

"You're such a child! Have you always been THIS immature?" she asked. Buddy looked bewildered for a moment, before he burst into fits of laughter.

"Now that," he said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, "was funny. You're funny, you know that kid, although," he said thoughtfully, "If I am immature, I blame your half-wit father. I wasted the first ten years of my life doting on him, and then another fifteen planning on destroying him! And look at me now!"

Violet gave the man a look of shock. She had never realized it, but maybe there was a reason for so much of Buddy's hatred. Wasting his entire life on one man. . .

"Well so much for that," Buddy said, downing the rest of the wine in one gulp. He stood, with an arrogant grace that didn't quite suit him.

"We'll be landing shortly, so I need to get the Control Level," he said exiting the room. Just as he reached the doorway, he turned around and winked at Violet,

"I suggest you hold onto something,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash silently watched his parents, a cold numbness enveloping him.

His sister was gone.

Her note had said that she planned to join up with Syndrome, because he was 'the only one who could help her'.

His mother hadn't stopped crying since she had found Violet's note, and Bob had been deathly silent, locking himself in his room. Even Jack-Jack, who was often an easily excited child, seemed sad.

"M-mom?" Dash started hesitantly, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. Helen jerked away from the contact, before realizing who it was.

"O-Oh! Dash, sweetie, what is it?" she said, in a voice that seemed almost, too okay, but her red, puffy eyes gave away her true emotions.

Dash gently sat on his mother's lap, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Please. Don't be too mad at Vi. She just. . .she's not really going to join up with Syndrome. I know she won't. She'll be back home before you know-"

"But if I hadn't screamed at her, she wouldn't have left in the first place," Helen said, tears returning to her eyes. Dash hugged her tightly, unsure of what to say.

Soon, he found himself drifting off to sleep in his mother's embrace.

And all he could think, as the darkness drifted over him was: '_Vi. . .where are you?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yeah that was really short, sorry 'bout that. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Buddy, Buddy Syndrome?

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Yo! Back again! Thanks fro reading! I really hope you enjoy this! Please r&r**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Three**: Buddy Buddy Syndrome

Buddy Pine sat in the control center of the jet, casually leading the plane towards his new, private island. He had abandoned his old one, since by that point it was too well known.

He had spent one and a half months and over forty billion dollars moving supplies, equipment and soldiers to his new island. It hadn't been easy, accessing his bank accounts without suspicion, and it was made all the harder when he found that his plans for the Omnidroid and other such weapons had been destroyed.

Buddy traced the scar on his left cheek, hissing between clenched teeth. Mr. Incredible had done this to him, and soon enough, he would pay.

Buddy shook his head, attempting to clear his mind. No, it wouldn't do to loose control so soon. Even his month and a half of reform hadn't completely changed him, and inside, Buddy knew that he was still the same old Syndrome. That was why he was so disgusted with himself. Nothing he did could remove past wrongs, and he was past the point of apologies.

Buddy's fists tightened around the steering wheel of the jet, fixing his cold gaze out into the sunset. An icy smirk graced his lips. Slowly, he could feel Buddy Pine slipping away, and Syndrome bubbling to the surface.

Baby blue eyes turned an icier blue, and a sharper, crueler demeanor came over him. A pale hand ran through unruly crimson hair, and Buddy Pine ceased to exist, snuffed out like a candle.

He laughed sadistically, though not from mirth. It was almost sad how a man with two personas could still have no control over himself.

And as the outline of an island floated out of the horizon, Syndrome found himself plotting once again.

Yes, this time, Mr. Incredible would fall, and it would be his bright-eyed little daughter who would bring him to his knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet woke to a jolt as the jet landed on a large runway. Looking out of the window, Violet saw lush plains and high, dark purple mountains. Beyond the dirt runway flowers of all colors bloomed. High above the plains, held up by thick steel beams, small orb-like trains flew by, and on the inside, Violet could see men in all black, carrying large guns.

She gulped and a sinking feeling filled her gut. Had Buddy, led her astray?

Violet cursed under her breath, clutching her duffle bag to her stomach.

"Once a villain, always a villain,"

"Now is that really the nicest thing you have to say about me?"

Violet whirled around and saw Buddy standing in the doorway, a cold smirk on her face. But, no. . .that wasn't Buddy. Yes, the same broad shoulders and rippling muscles, and the same 80's style hair but. . .it wasn't Buddy. Buddy's eyes were a sweet baby blue, soft and open. This man's eyes were icy blue, glinting cruelly in the setting sun. This man was the man she saw so often in her nightmares, and he wasn't Buddy Pine. . .

"I. . .I. . ." _'Say something damnit!' _Violet thought. But she was in such a state of shock, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hello? Earth to Invisigirl!" Buddy said, chuckling. Violet went a deep crimson, and immediately turned herself invisible to save a little face. She saw Buddy roll his eyes.

"Oh come on! I mean, an embarrassed Super? Whatever would your family think? Tut tut, not very hero-ish at all," he teased. When Violet didn't respond, he merely sighed.

"Hurry up, if you want this power-drain thing done soon, then get moving!" he barked. Violet hesitantly turned herself visible again and followed Buddy out of the plane.

She watched him walking, and immediately noticed some subtle changes. His face held proud, haughty features, and his walk seemed more arrogant. Yes this was the same man who had attempted to kill her family, but he wasn't Buddy Pine.

'_He has. . .multiple personality disorder?!' _Violet realized. She could have hit herself on the head. Of course! It made so much sense, and it explained how at one moment he could be laughing and acting like an excited child, then the next he would be a violent psychopathic genius.

'_So one side of him is Syndrome, the villain. . .and on the other side, he's just a little kid, named Billy Pine,' _Violet thought, with a twinge of regret. How could she have overlooked this? He was much more of a danger now, with two uncontrolled personalities, than he had been when he had tried to murder her.

"Here," Syndrome said, pushing open a door. Violet blinked, slightly confused. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Syndrome had led her into what resembled a five-star hotel. Now, he gently pushed her into a room, which was well lit, and had a balcony, overlooking most of the island and the sea, which glittered orange in the light of the setting sun. The walls were painted light lavendar, and the floor had a royal purple shag carpet, which covered the mahogany wood floors. There was a marble bathroom, and a queen sized bed, beside which sat a small dresser with a bowl of fruit on top.

Violet stood in awe of the beauty of it all, unable to say a word. She turned to Syndrome, only to find that he was gone. Wedged in the doorway was a small note.

_I do hope you like the room. We've had it specially designed._

_Dinner will be at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late._

_B. P._

Violet threw herself onto the bed and watched the sun set behind the mountains. Picking an apple from the fruit bowl, she took a bite of it, chewing thoughtfully.

'_Cripes. What have I gotten myself into?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. Syndrome's face lurked in his dreams once more, his laughter mixing with his sister's screams.

Dash curled himself into fetal position, wrapping his arms around his knees, shivering. Violet had been missing for a day and a half, and already, it was taking a toll on the family.

His father seemed irritable, and often shut himself away, not speaking to anyone. His mother sat at the dining room table, rubbing her temple, but she said she didn't have a headache. Jack-Jack cried a lot more often, but it seemed as though Dash was the only one who still had hope.

After about ten minutes passed by, Dash finally made up his mind. Grabbing a suitcase from his closet, he threw all of his clothes in it, and changed into his super suit. Finally, he reached for his cell phone, hesitating as he dialed the number of the NSA. After three rings or so, someone picked up.

"NSA, how can we help you?" a woman's silky smooth voice floated from the other side.

"Hi Nancy, it's Dash. Listen, I need a plane and the best pilot around, so what have you got in mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? LET ME KNOW! Hopefully chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! If not, keep your eyes open! Please review!**


	4. Dinner Conversation: Buddy's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Hello every person! Wow that was a weird hello. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please r&r!**

**p.s. I just want to thank Shahrezad1 and Disney-fr3ak for leaving such awesome reviews! I know there are probably more of you out there reading, but a special thanks to you two!**

**p.p.s. Oh! And to Shahrezad1 (gosh, I hope I'm spelling your username right!) Thanks so much for the PM, you make me blush, seriously!**

**Alright, I'm rambling now, so lets just get on ahead with the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Four**: Dinner Conversation

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet, Buddy noticed, as he sat at the long hardwood table. Violet hadn't spoken a word, though she had been staring at him since she had arrived. She sat across from him, quietly eating her pasta.

"It's Buddy, isn't it? I mean you are Buddy now, right?"

There was a soft metallic click as Buddy's fork snapped in half underneath his grasp. He saw Violet flinch.

"N-never mi-"

"Yes," Buddy said curtly, looking away from Violet. He hated having two personalities, and it irked him that she had figured it out so quickly. But then again, she was a Super, so it was only to be expected.

"I suppose there must be some brains behind all that beauty," he said absentmindedly. He noticed Violet's blush and immediately hastened to correct himself.

"I mean, not that I think you're pretty. . .well I mean that you're not bad looking, it's just that-"

"I know what you mean," Violet chuckled. Buddy frowned.

"You shouldn't be laughing! I'm a cold-hearted killer, and for all you know, I could have poisoned that food," he said sharply, sounding like a boastful four-year old as he did so. Violet seemed to consider this for a moment, before shaking her head, turning back to the food before her.

"No," she said simply. Buddy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No?"

"No," Violet repeated. "You're not a villain. Syndrome is a villain, Buddy is. . ." she paused, searching for the right word. Buddy leaned in, slightly intrigued, but he pulled himself together.

'_Keep it together Buddy. . . keep you focus on the goal, not the girl,' _he thought reprimanding himself silently.

"Buddy. . .well, whoever Buddy is, he's certainly not a villain,"

Violet's words were like ice, slicing at Buddy's pride. Baby blue eyes flashed a violent shade of ice blue, and the light in the room seemed to dim for a moment.

"Is that so?" Syndrome asked, menacingly, cocking an eyebrow at Violet, daring her to continue. He saw the Super pale, and a chilling tingle ran up his spine, his fingers itched to embrace her, if only to see her fear. . .to make her bleed.

Intimidation, Syndrome realized, was like a drug. And he was hooked. Giving Violet another long look over, he confirmed it.

Yes, he was hooked on her fear, or at least Syndrome was.. There was something about this girl, so different, so. . .defiant, that Syndrome couldn't help but to be intrigued. Something about her was different from any other Super he had encountered, and within his twisted mind, he formed a pact with himself.

He would find out what made her different, force it to become her weakness.

And in the end, he would break her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know that was a really bad chapter. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it in all it's crappy-ness! Please remember to review!**

**p.s. (again) Chapter 5 should be up somewhere in the afternoon. . .**


	5. To Be Afraid: Violet's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Hi people! Hope you like this! Please review!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Five**: To Be Afraid

He was Syndrome again, she could tell. Violet could also tell that she had made a huge mistake, saying that Buddy wasn't a villain. It would almost be like telling him he was normal.

Even villains had powers, and if Buddy couldn't associate himself with Supers, then he'd obviously go for the next best thing, a villain. By telling him that he wasn't even worthy of that, Violet quickly realized that she had just dug herself into a _**very**_ deep grave indeed.

"Well I mean, the Buddy part of you isn't a villain," she explained hastily. Syndrome leaned back in his chair, a cold smirk gracing his lips. Running a gloved hand through his hair, he nodded in signal for Violet to continue.

"Syndrome, now he's a villain, because. . .because he's the one who follows through with all the brainpower that you two. . .I mean you come up with. Buddy Pine on the other hand is too. . .he's too-"

"Childish?" Syndrome said, chuckling darkly. Violet remained silent, frightened that if she agreed, he would kill her on the spot.

"What? Not talking to us now are you?" Syndrome said, smirking. His icy blue eyes flickered back to their usual baby blue. Violet didn't respond, staring down at her plate, a sudden void filling her stomach.

"Violet?"

Violet looked up, startled. Buddy was staring at her with intense eyes, his expression eminating concern. Violet smiled gently at him, before standing.

"I'm going back to my room now, I'm a bit tired," she lied. Buddy's eyes grew slightly wider with surprise and. . .concern? Violet couldn't tell.

She turned to leave, but the look in his eyes begged her to stay.

'_Don't leave me!' _they screamed, and an image of a frightened child flashed through Violet's mind.

But she turned away all the same.

"Goodbye Buddy,"

From the corner of her eye, she saw him reach out towards her, but then something seemed to change, and he managed to control himself once more. Violet silently shut the large door, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the large 'S' that was imprinted upon them.

In the hallway, she passed a tall woman with platinum blond hair and cat-like green eyes.

"M-mirage?"

Mirage looked up, and gave Violet a cold smile.

"Well, Invisigirl. Didn't expect to see you here for a time yet," she said. Violet offered Mirage a small smile, which Mirage returned graciously. Mirage walked past Violet, a slight swing in her hips, and Violet suddenly found herself wishing that she could have such assets.

Just as Mirage began to open the door to the dining area, Violet called out to her, and she turned around.

"I. . .about last time. . .thank you. . .for helping my family, I mean," Violet said. Mirage's smile disappeared, and she pursed her lips irritably.

"It was a mistake. Don't expect me to be quite so. . .caring this time," Mirage said sharply, before entering the dining room and slamming the door, leaving Violet staring at the wood in stunned silence.

Eventually, Violet walked back to her room, flopping uselessly on the bed. She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. The look that Syndrome. . .no, not Syndrome. . .the look that Buddy had given her replayed over and over in her mind. Violet's stomach churned at a sudden epiphany, which seemed to flip her current world upside-down:

'_He's afraid of himself'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: YAY! A slightly less crappy chapter than the last one! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :-D**


	6. A Call From Home: Dash's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Hello every person! Wow that was a weird hello. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please r&r!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Six**: A Call From Home

Dash sat brooding in the back of the small white jet. It was safe to say that he was thoroughly pissed off.

"Yo! Speedster!"

Dash groaned and picked himself up out of the chair, dragging himself down to the control room. Inside, before a panel of flashing lights, multicolored switches and beeping buttons, a man.

The pilot was somewhere in his late teens. He wore a dark red baseball cap, jeans and a black t-shirt. His wavy blonde hair framed his perfectly tanned face, and his grey eyes shone mischievously.

It was at this man, Tanner Ruthers, that Dash's glare was directed.

"What?" he growled. Tanner smirked.

"Go get me another soda, would'ja kid?"

Dash's eye twitched. He clenched his fists, trying not to punch the arrogant jerk in the face.

"May I remind you," Dash said, icily, "That I'm your employer, NOT your slave!"

Tanner idly picked some dirt from beneath his finger, and flicked it at Dash. He grinned.

"Yeah, I know that. But you're like, what? Seven?"

"I'm eleven," Dash growled. Tanner shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, by the way, does your mommy know where you are?" Tanner asked in a childish tone. Dash blushed. Tanner smirked.

"So your runnin' away?"

"I'm NOT running away! I'm on a rescue mission!" Dash screamed, making a swipe at Tanner's head. Tanner easily dodged it, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, run away or hero, you're still a shrimp,"

Dash was about to make a sharp remark, when his cell phone started ringing.

"Yello?"

"DASHEIL PARR WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Helen Parr screamed into the phone. Dash winced.

"Oh. . .h-hey mom. I'm just uh. . .at the park!"

"Don't you lie to me! I've got your tracking device on! What the hell are you doing in the Atlantic Ocean?!"

"Well, technically it's over. . .I'm kinda in a plane."

". . .a. . .a plane?" Helen said, suddenly quiet. Dash scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah mom. I just thought that. . .well, you were so sad, so I-"

"Dash. . .you don't have to go looking for Violet, the NSA is setting up a team and-"

"BUT THEY DON'T KNOW HER!" Dash suddenly yelled. His mother was silent.

"They don't know her ma. They don't care. . .and I've gotta look for her mom, I've gotta! If she doesn't have her family than who else-"

"Dash, come home," Helen said, her voice tight and weary. Dash frowned.

"Mom-"

A sudden jolt shook the plane, and there was the sound of a small explosion.

"Dash?" Helen's voice was frightened. "Dash, honey, what was-"

"Sorry, mom! Gotta go!" Dash said, hanging up the phone as the all to familiar 'Fasten Seatbelts' sign flashed red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: GAH! That was bad and short, and I'm so sorry! Also, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was on like, two planes and in a car for 3 hours. . . so yeah. But don't forget to review!!!**


	7. Foreign Feelings: Buddy's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Peace-ums! Hope you like this new chapter! Don't forget to r&r!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Seven**: Foreign Feelings

Buddy sat in the dining room, staring at the large wooden door.

She had walked away from him.

She had left him alone.

"_Goodbye Buddy"_

Buddy shook his head, trying to clear the image from his mind. Still, it danced hauntingly at the edges of his consciousness.

Up until this point, Buddy had never really come to terms with how stunning Violet could actually be. Not just that she was funny and intelligent, but that she was, dare he say it? Well, to be frank, she was downright beautiful.

Her pale, slender figure, and long dark hair contrasted beautifully. Her haunting purple eyes, which seemed to carry all the sadness in the world, even when she laughed. And her smile that seemed to brighten up a room.

Buddy shook his head. He was monolouging again, and about the girl! No, that wouldn't do at all. But still. . .

And the more he thought about Violet Parr, the more a warm, tingling sensation seemed to grow within him.

Unaccustomed to the feeling, he placed a hand on his forehead, panic welling within him.

'_What the hell? Am I sick?' _he thought, but his temperature seemed normal enough.

The door suddenly reopened, and Buddy's gaze immediately shot towards it.

"Vi-oh. . .it's you,"

"Yes, it's me," Mirage said, slightly put out. She pouted, crossing her arms. "Well?"

"Well what?" Buddy asked irritably. He wasn't in the mood for Mirage's mind games.

"Why did you call me here?" Mirage asked patiently, sitting on the table in front of Buddy. She was used to being patient. In order to work with Syndrome and Buddy Pine, she had to be.

Buddy looked at her for a moment, confused, when he suddenly remembered.

"Wha-Oh yes! The new plans for the Omnidroid. . .I wanted you to take a look at them," he said, handing Mirage a small tan folder.

Mirage frowned and took the folder. 'Oh," she said, seeming slightly upset about something. She smiled seductively and crossed her legs.

"Is there anything _else _you wanted?" she said coyly.

"No thank you, you can go now," Buddy said, staring past Mirage at the door, holding his breath as if that would make Violet return to him faster. Mirage huffed angrily and began to walk away. Just as she reached the door, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She whirled around and Buddy pressed his lips against her own. He pulled away, breathing heavily in her ear.

"Mirage. . ." he whispered, and Mirage felt a chill go down her spine. He kissed her again, before gently pushing her back towards the door. Mirage stumbled in her daze, touching her lips.

Slowly, Buddy began to close the door, leaving a half shell-shocked Mirage in the hallway. Just before the door shut completely, Mirage saw Buddy give her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

Then the door was shut, leaving Mirage to stare at the giant 's' in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well, now that Buddy's getting interested, and Mirage has entered our littler 'Lovers Triangle', this story is about to get interesting. . .anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Violet's Syndrome: Violet's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Gah. . .so bored. Decided to update. Here you go. Don't forget to r&r!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Eight**: Violet's 'Syndrome'

Violet lay awake until very late at night, when the sounds of Syndrome's base had completely faded. The sounds of rustling leaves and the occasional hooting owl was the only company to Violet now.

She sighed and rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position. But the truth was staring her in the face, and she knew that no amount of sleep would be able to change that.

No matter how comfortable Violet got, she couldn't stop thinking about Buddy Pine. His baby blue eyes stared at her whenever she closed her own, and even when she was awake, she could hear his voice, sense his presence . . .

Violet groaned and pressed her face into her pillow, but even this didn't help distract her from her fantasies.

'_Get a grip Vi! Just think! What would your parents think?' _Violet thought angrily. A sudden wave of homesickness welled from within Violet's stomach, burning at her eyes and she felt an unusual need to either cry or throw up. She pushed the feelings away, burying them within her conscious, but like Buddy, they wouldn't leave her alone.

Violet bit her lip, repressing tears.

'_Come on Vi. . .It'll be alright. Soon, this'll all be over, and you can see your parents again. But you've got to get a grip!'_

_But when it's over. . .what about him? _A tiny voice asked from the back of Violet's mind. Violet bit her lip harder. Yes, what about _him? _What would happen when she-

Violet shook her head.

"No! Stop thinking about him! It's. . .it's not healthy. Just remember, he. . .he tried to kidnap Jack-Jack! And. . .and he tried to kill you!" she whispered to herself. "He's a bad man,"

But no matter how many times she told herself all the reasons she should hate Buddy, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

'_What is it called. . .when you become attracted. . .I mean __**attached**__'_ Violet thought forcefully, blushing at her 'mistake'. _'When you become attached to the villain?'_

"Stockholm Syndrome," she whispered, smirking. As if it wasn't ironic enough.

She gripped the edge of her pillow as sleep finally began to overtake her.

"Syndrome. . .I've got Stockholm Syndrome. . .for Syndrome," she murmured as she drifted into sleep.

And for the rest of the night, she danced with Buddy Pine in her dreams.


	9. Gone: Dash & Helen's POV's

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Hey guys. My parents are being complete bitches, so I might not be able to update any time soon. Hopefully you'll enjoy this. R&r.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Nine**: Gone

Dash hit the floor of the plane hard as an explosion was heard overhead. The plane lurched, sending him crashing into the wall. Alarms began going off and the unmistakable beeping of short-range missiles sounded from outside.

"Tanner!" Dash screamed, trying to make his way to the control center of the plane. He fell hard as the plane lurched again. Dash hissed in pain and tried to ignore the blood oozing down his leg.

"Tanner!"

Dash finally made it to the control center, only to find Tanner in a highly pissed off mood.

"You know you could have warned me that this was a no-fly zone!" Tanner yelled, dodging a missile with a well-maneuvered loop. Dash winced at the sound of yet another explosion.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were coming this way? What kind of pilot doesn't check the route ahead of time!"

"Well I'm not exactly a pilot, now am I?" Tanner roared. Dash blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"I said, I'm not exactly a-"

There was the sudden lurch, and a metallic tearing sound. Dash looked back and saw the one of the wings had been completely ripped off. The plane began spinning, tilting down towards the ocean in a perfect nose-dive.

"Tanner-"

"I know! I know!" Tanner said irritably. He pushed Dash into the co-pilot seat, and strapped him down, before doing up his own seat belt. He gave Dash sad smirk.

"Well it's been nice knowing you, kid!"

Dash gave Tanner a look of pure horror.

"You son of a –"

There was the sound of a deafening explosion, and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen Parr sat in the living room of her house, watching Jack-Jack out of the corner of her eye. Bob was out patrolling the streets, and without Dash or Violet in the house, it seemed rather quiet and empty.

The television was on, some children's show for toddlers, though neither Helen nor Jack-Jack were really watching it.

Suddenly a flashing sign that said, 'Emergency Update' came onto the screen, followed by a woman with short blonde hair.

"Good afternoon," the woman said. "My name is Penelope Hartford, with a special news bulletin.

"Government officials have reports of a jet plane flying over a hidden governmental research facility, just twenty minutes ago. The plane was issued several warnings, though the pilot did not seem to respond,"

Helen felt a sudden tightening in her chest, and she gripped the edge of the couch, biting her lip so hard that it bled. _'No. . .it. . .it couldn't be-'_

An image of a small jet plane dodging several missiles showed up on the screen. There seemed to be some sort of commotion in the cock-pit, before the plane was hit, and it exploded, debris falling into the ocean.

Penelope returned to the screen.

"The aircraft was shot down somewhere over the mid-Atlantic. There were no reported survivors. Government officials have-"

Helen turned off the television. She sat in a shocked silence for a moment, attempting to digest the information she had just received. She stood hastily, running to the kitchen and picking up the phone and dialing Dash's cell phone.

She waited anxiously to the ringing, before the receiver beeped several times.

"We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is-"

Helen hung up and tried again, but the recorded message continued to play.

At last, Helen returned to the couch, defeated.

She sat with her head in her hands, and she sobbed her heart out.

She didn't seem to notice how Jack-Jack had gone oddly silent, or how the house suddenly seemed quite so sad.

All she knew, was that Dash was gone.


	10. AHp1 The Draining: Buddy's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: So happy you're back! Praying you like this chapter, where we finally start seeing the plot moving forward! Don't forget to review!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Ten**: Accidents Happen Part One: The Draining

He was sitting in his study when _she _walked in. He saw her standing there, and suddenly found himself unable to breath, that same tingling feeling creeping through his body once more.

Buddy forced a smile, and Violet did the same, though she seemed much more nervous.

"And I was beginning to think you had chickened out on me," Buddy said jokingly. Violet laughed.

"No. . .I mean it's been a week right? I think I'm ready now. For the draining, I mean. I've thought everything through and. . . well, I trust you Buddy. I'm sure you won't let anything happen," she said, giving Buddy a more reassuring smile. Buddy's heart leaped in his chest at that smile. He shook his head and looked up, only to find Violet giving him an odd look.

"Um. . .we should go," he said, standing quickly, brushing past Violet and moving down the corridor. Violet had to hustle to keep up with him, and Buddy smirked, knowing that, if anything, he was faster than her. The satisfaction it gave him was small indeed, but it was still satisfaction.

Buddy led Violet deep into the bowels of the base, and finally into a small room, completely made of metal. Inside the room, there was a computer and a large machine. Violet gasped as Buddy led her over to the machine. He gently strapped her down to what seemed to be an operating table and flicked on the computer.

The machine began to hum, and lights blinked and flashed. A faint beeping sound began to issue from the machine as a mask was lowered over Violet's mouth.

"Just keep breathing normally! It's just a little something to-"

The sound of the humming suddenly became very high pitched and the beeping turned into an alarm. Violet screamed, but the mask was already releasing some sort of green knockout gas, and she was unconscious within seconds.

"Violet!"

There was a flash of brilliant chartreuse light, and Buddy shielded his eyes.

"VIOLET! NO!"

There was a large explosion and Buddy was blasted into one of the walls. There was an ominous crack and pain shot through Buddy's head.

Then everything faded to black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Short? Yes. Exciting? Hopefully you thought so! We have finally reached the TRUE beginning of the story. . . Please review!**


	11. AHp2 Questions: The Girl's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Well, I know I left the last part on a bit of a cliffie, so here you go! Part two of Accidents Happen! Please review! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Eleven**: Accidents Happen Part 2: Questions

There were three things that the girl knew.

The first thing, was that everything hurt. Blinding pains were shooting up and down her spine and she had a terrible headache.

Secondly, was that she was in a hospital bed, wrapped tightly in bandages. She attempted to shield her eyes at the light which bounced off the all-white walls, only to find that she had a cast on her left wrist.

And finally, she knew that there was someone else in the room.

The girl watched the figure cautiously out of the corner of her eye. He was sleeping peacefully, his chair leaning casually against the wall. He had a strong build with a muscular jaw line and broad shoulders. Freckles were dashed across his cheeks, and his crimson hair was gelled back into an 80's style wave.

The man suddenly stirred, blinking. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, his baby-blue eyes searching the room. It was then that he caught sight of her.

"Violet! You. . .you're awake! Oh thank god!" he said, smiling at the girl, who merely blinked.

"Um. . .do I know you?"

The man's smile disappeared.

"Yeah. . .yeah you do know me. I'm Buddy, remember? Buddy Pine?"

The girl frowned, trying to think back, but nothing came to her. She shook her head.

"Nope. . .sorry. I'm actually not remembering much right now," she said, biting her lip. The man, Buddy, frowned. He stood and walked over to the girl.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Two,"

"Good. Alright, can you name. . .this object,"

"It's a chair," the girl said. Buddy ran his hand through his hair again.

"Well at least you still have some basic memory. . ." he muttered to himself. The girl only gave him a confused look. It was silent for a while as Buddy sat down on the edge of the girl's bed, his head in his hands.

"Crap! Mr. Incredible's gonna kill me!" he moaned, though it was slightly muffled.

The girl only stared at him, blankly.

"Hey. . .um, Buddy?"

Buddy looked up.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

He nodded.

"Are you my father?"

Buddy blanched.

"Do I look that old to you?!"

The girl shook her head. Buddy only sighed.

"Brother?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Buddy blushed.

"NO! We're just . . . friends, okay? Just friends," he said. The girl was silent for a while.

"Hey Buddy? One more question. . . " she said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Sure,"

"Who am I?"


	12. Baby Bird: Helen & Bob's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Usually, this is Dash's part of the story, but because of chapter 9, this chapter will be Helen's and Bob's. Hope you enjoy it anyways! Please review!**

* * *

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Twelve**: Baby Bird

Helen started as the telephone rang. Slowly, she rose and walked over to the receiver, picking it up.

"Helen,"

"Yes Bob. . .I. . .I'm here," she said quietly. Her husband was silent for a moment before,

"Did. . .did you see the news?"

"Yes Bob. I saw it."

There was a painful silence for several moments.

"Are the kids with you?"

"Jack-Jack is. . ."

"Where's-" Bob stopped speaking for a moment, leaving them in yet another uncomfortable silence.

"I'll be right home,"

The receiver clicked, and Helen was left in an empty kitchen. Slowly, she walked back to the living room, where Jack-Jack had both hands on the television screen, whimpering, as tears ran down his fat little cheeks.

Helen scooped him up and sat down on the couch, cradling her baby boy.

"Looks like all the baby birds have left the nest. . . except for you . . . our last baby b-" Helen couldn't finish. Sobs racked her body as she held Jack-Jack to her breast.

About an hour later, Helen heard Bob's car screech into the driveway. He came over to the couch and sat with his arm around her, in stony silence. The two parents sat, staring a their son, who was, by this point, an only child.

Jack-Jack had drifted to sleep, and had one fat little hand around his mother's pointer finger. He cooed and gurgled in his sleep, dreaming his small dreams. Helen sighed and took Jack-Jack up to his room.

When she returned, Bob was sitting at the dining room table, with his head in his hands. She sat beside him and gently rubbed his shoulders and upper back. Bob sighed, grasping Helen's hand in his own.

"He went to find Violet," Helen whispered. Bob nodded and gave Helen's hand a little squeeze. As if by some silent consent, the Parr's walked into Jack-Jack's room and looked into his cradle, where he was sleeping peacefully.

Helen turned away, quietly sobbing into Bob's shoulder. Bob held his wife tightly to him, trying not to let the tears fall. Helen mumbled something into Bob's shoulder.

"What?"

Helen looked up at her husband through blood-shot eyes. A tear ran down her cheek, and Bob brushed it away.

"He won't fly away because he doesn't know how,"


	13. Ulterior Motives: Buddy's POV

**Crimson and Violet**

"I didn't ask to be a Super! I didn't want this! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!"-When Violet decides she's had enough of being a super, she goes to the one man who she knows can help her. But what happens when she looses her memory, and the only one she can cling to is Buddy Pine and his alter-ego Syndrome? Synlet AU/OOC

**Author's Note: Okay. You probably hate me by now for betraying you and not updating this for. . . .well a while. I'm so SOOOOOOO sorry!!!! Please forgive me? R&R!!!**

* * *

_**Crimson and Violet**_

**Chapter Thirteen**: Ulterior Motives

Buddy slammed his head against his desk, furiously. He repeated the movement for several minutes before getting a headache and nearly blacking out. He rubbed his head, thoughtfully.

Violet had no memory whatsoever. In a sense, this was to his, or more of Syndrome's advantage. With no memory, Violet was as moldable as clay, and Buddy Pine could form her into whatever he wanted her to be.

A new light seemed to shine in Buddy's office as another thought came to Buddy. Without memories, Violet may not be able to consciously activate her powers, which left her helpless.

New plans began swimming through Buddy's mind as he began to imagine a new plan for the destruction of Mr. Incredible.

'_I thought you'd given all that up? Thrown in the hat. Hadn't we just decided to move on to bigger and better things? To leave all this silly nonsense of revenge and evil behind us?' _came the teasing voice in the back of Buddy's mind.

'_**Oh shut up,'**_he thought back, miserably. _**'Maybe this time it will work,'**_

'_Yes, just like it worked last time,' _came the sarcastic reply. _'And anyways, what about the girl?'_

Buddy stiffened slightly. Yes, what about Violet? What would happen if her memories were to suddenly return to her?

He sighed. It was just too risky. Too risky, and not worth the time, nor the effort. He would just have to put away all thoughts of revenge for another time.

"Buddy?"

Her soft, melodious voice drifted in through his thoughts, rousing him from his reverie.

"Buddy?"

"Yes Violet?" he said, turning and staring at the girl who stood, framed in the doorway. He must have been giving her a dirty look, or the evil eye, because she flinched and took a step away from him.

Buddy couldn't help but give a soft smile; the poor girl was absolutely helpless!

"Well?"

"I-I was just wondering. . . . W-would you like to go for a walk?" Violet said softly, avoiding Buddy's gaze.

He blinked.

"What?"

"I said, would you like to-"

"No, I heard what you said. I was just wondering why you're asking me," he said. The words came out harsher than he had meant them to, and Buddy noticed the look of hurt and disappointment that had flickered through Violet's eyes.

"No reason," she said quietly. "I-I just thought it might be nice. . .b-but if you're too busy, m-maybe some other time,"

The door shut quietly behind her, leaving Buddy completely bemused.

He ran the entire conversation through his mind several times, scanning each of her words for some hidden meaning, or sarcasm, but finding none.

Had the girl honestly just wanted to spend time with him?

He frowned.

As unlikely as it seemed, the girl didn't seem to have had anything else in mind. No secret plan to murder him, no ulterior motives which included physical harm, mental torture, or even sex. No. The girl had simply wanted to go for a walk. With him.

Buddy sighed and laid his head on his desk.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for snubbing the girl so harshly, though he had no idea why.

'_It's because you like her,' _a small voice said inside of him. _'You're upset because you've upset someone you care about,''_

"I do NOT care about her!" Buddy yelled in frustration. "I've only known her a week!"

'_Love happens in mysterious ways,' _the voice sang softly.

"Oh shut up," Buddy grumbled, slamming his head against the desk. He instantly regretted it, and put a hand to his throbbing head.

Hissing in pain and frustration, he took a small key from his pocket and unlocked a drawer in his desk.

Slowly, he pulled out a small glass cup, and a dark bottle.

With a sigh, he poured the whiskey into the cup, swirling it twice before taking a long sip, and mulling over the events of the past few days. He sighed again and took another long sip, before sinking back into his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

It had been a long week.

"Thank god it's Friday," Buddy murmured, closing his eyes.


End file.
